The Darkmoon Triplets
by Ginger the Espeon
Summary: All the Darkmoon triplets wanted was to be free from the laboratory they were forced to live in for a year, but they had no idea they'd end up on an entirely different planet!


My name is Sia, Sia Darkmoon. I'm the youngest out of the Darkmoon triplets; Alisa's the oldest and Toru's in the middle. We're not like everyone else on Earth. We're half demon. People don't like us at all. They're all afraid, and want us gone. Not long after our fourteenth birthday, they sent us to live with the mad people. We had no choice, for we did not want to anger and scare them more.

When we arrived at the mad people's house, they separated us, put us in different rooms. I cried all night long, pleading them to let my sisters be.

"Please! Don't do anything to my sisters! Let them go!" I had screamed over and over. They were not set free, but they were spared the agony of being the mad people's lab rat. That all fell onto me. They took my cat's eye and my right wing. Everyday is torture. I don't know how much longer I can stay alive, but I have to if I want my sisters to be okay. "Alisa, Toru... I promise to find a way out of here."

One day after my daily tests, I came back to my room to see a book on my cot. It's blood red, with a lighter red rose on the cover. Stems with thorns connect to live, dark pink roses with lush green leaves surrounding their petals. At first, I contemplated whether or not to open it, and, against my better judgement, I slowly did so; The book revealed to me many spells that would help me keep my promise. I mentally thanked whoever left the book and got to work memorizing spells and the halls of the laboratory.

I kept the book under a loose tile in my room. No one suspected a thing.

*One year later*

"Alright..." I murmur to myself. "Tonight's the night." I slip into the darkest clothing I have and bandage my eye and where my wing once was. Mustn't scare my siblings with my severed form. I go over to my book's hiding place to retrieve my precious belonging, then step in front of the silver metal door and chant a simple spell to unlock it. "Minoto." I pull my door open. The mad people are asleep, it seems, as no one is patrolling the area.

I still try to stay out of sight, for there are cameras on the wall. Quickly and quietly, I prowl the pitch black hall. Still no mad people, to my relief. It feels like an eternity has passed- but in reality it was mere minutes- before I arrive at Toru's room. I chant the same spell from before and open the door. My sister is sitting in a corner, her hair matted and dirty. She's pitifully thin and the bat that usually flies around her is barely hanging onto her shoulder. I hurry over to her.

"Toru, it's me. It's Sia!" I whisper to her. She looks up at me and I wince. She has a horrified look, like she's seen a ghost. The bat doesn't have enough strength to even try to defend her friend.

"Sia...?" she says, as if she can't remember who I am. She suddenly perks up, and so does her pet. "Sia, is that really you?! What happened?! What are you doing here?!" I shush her.

"I'll explain it all when we find Alisa," I reply softly. She nods, and we scurry silently out of her room. I'm honestly surprised the mad people had not heard Toru's outburst. A long while passes before we're at Alisa's room. I chant the spell again and the door opens up. Alisa looks up at us and stares for a while before motioning for us to come inside. She's in the same state as my sister. The door shuts behind us a soft Whoosh.

"I'll give you ten seconds to explain why you're risking your lives to see me," she states harshly, but I know she's scared for us. I hear it in her voice.

"I've found a way to get out of here," I answer in my hushed tone. My sisters stare at me wide eyed, and I open up the ancient book on the floor. "Ish kanteh." My index finger begins to glow and I show them a teleportation spell. They gape at me in surprise when they see my bandages.

"What happened..." Toru starts, but ends up just opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, trying to take in the awful sight. I smile slightly at the childish act.

"Don't worry about me now. Right now we just need to hurry. Look, I found it in my room one day. I'm not sure who left it, though." My siblings stare at me, then the book. It doesn't take long for Alisa to scowl.

"How do you know it's safe?" she asks. I shrug a little, not sure about the answer.

"I don't, but if we die, then at least the mad people won't be able to experiment on you. And I'll be put out of my misery," I reply truthfully. She hesitates then nods.

"Alright. But let's hurry. They'll be waking up soon. Ready, Toru?" She nods, saying, "'K!" We join hands, Toru's bat still hanging limply on her shoulder.

"Asburien shelineto. Castenion usteb meyona. Selino typun," I recite. I had practiced each sentence of the ancient foreign language long before this night. I just hope this works... "Kua hiwi muanapito keolee." Our bodies begin to glow. A tingling sensation runs up and down my spine. The room's ceiling light begins to flicker, and so do the lights out in the hall. The mad people will surely be woken from this!

I keep chanting until the last sentence. There, I make my wish, the only part in English: "I wish we were in a place that would accept us for who we are!" The door suddenly bursts opens to reveal many furious mad people. They scramble into the room, but the wish was already made. A blindingly bright light shines around us, forcing our eyes to close. My head begins to pound savagely.

Toru tightens her grip on my hand, digging her long, untamed fingernails into my delicate skin, making me bleed slightly. Alisa begins screaming bloody murder. Pain lances through me. Toru's bat begins frantically squeaking loudly. Everything goes jet black.


End file.
